L'EAU CHAUD
by FallenMary
Summary: Ino e Kankurou resolvem parar numas águas quentes e tomar um banho...Alheios da companhia do outro.


**L'EAU CHAUD**

-Ah, um bom e merecido descanso!

Ino expirou enquanto se acomodava nas águas quentes que iam fazendo maravilhas nos músculos cansados de seu corpo. Estava retornando de uma cansativa missão onde teve que viajar para Suna quando viu aquelas termas no caminho.

Não pensou duas vezes antes de se despir completamente e entrar na água quente. Afinal, estava no meio de uma floresta nos arredores da cidade de reia. Não havia ninguém por lá para bisbilhotar.

**ooOOoOoOOoo**

Kankurou virou sua cabeça na direção da área oposta a sua quando ouviu o som de águas se movendo.

O som foi quase imperceptível, mais sendo um ninja o fazia notar essas coisas, coisas como o chakra que vinha daquela direção.

_"Quem poderia ter vindo aqui a essa hora? Ninguém com a cabeça no lugar vem a uma floresta no meio da noite para tomar um banho". _Bem, ele ia. Mas quem disse que ele tinha a cabeça no lugar?

Resolveu verificar quem era. Sorrateiramente, esgueirou-se entre as árvores para poder se aproximar sem ser notado. Teria que ser realmente cuidadoso, pois alguém com um chakra daqueles certamente era um shinobi.

_"Ou Kunoichi. Seria legal se uma garota estivesse tomando banho lá."_ Ele pensou, com um sorrisinho pervertido no rosto. Mas logo abandonou essa idéia. Seria sorte demais.

E qual não foi o tamanho de sua surpresa em ver que era exatamente uma kunoichi que estava lá. Uma linda kunoichi loira. Kami estava do seu lado esta noite.

_"Ela me parece familiar... De onde eu poderia tê-la visto antes?"_

Lembranças começaram a passar por sua mente, quando uma em especial lhe chamou a atenção. Existia uma ninja loira em Konoha... Ino alguma coisa.

_"Sim aquela garota histérica que mandaram pra ajudar no interrogatório daquele espião de Kiri." _Ele pensou _"Ela fez um belo serviço"._

Tivera a chance de presenciar o interrogatório. Os métodos que ela usava para extrair informações eram bastante eficazes contra homens.

Ino, ao contrário do mestre Ibiki, não usava força. Usava a sutileza. E sua aparência ajudava bastante.

Aquele mesmo sorriso voltou em seu rosto enquanto ele observava-a relaxar. É, realmente, a aparência ajudava bastante nos interrogatórios. Ele mesmo não duraria mais de meia hora se ela resolvesse usar 'força' bruta contra ele.

Observou mais um pouco. Lembrou-se dela no exame chuunin: a loira convencida que se achava a mais linda de todas as mulheres. Não que não fosse, era a mais bonita de lá

Mas era muito histérica. Uma das lembranças que tinha do interrogatório foi do escândalo que fez depois de sair da sala por causa de um insetinho no chão

Ele girou os olhos. Era realmente ridículo que uma kunoichi de alto nível como ela fizesse tanto escândalo por causa de um inseto. E pensou que seria divertido vê-la histérica de novo. Teve uma idéia.

Da maneira mais silenciosa que podia, se dirigiu até uma árvore e procurou rapidamente por um inseto qualquer, que não foi muito difícil de achar, considerando que eles estavam no meio de uma floresta.

Contendo a risada que queria sair de seus lábios, ele prendeu um fio de chakra ao inseto e o fez voar acima da cabeça da ninja loira, que estava tão compenetrada nas águas quentes que nem notou o leve chakra perto de si.

Com um último sorriso, ele soltou o fio e o inseto caiu no topo da cabeleira loira del, que ao ouvir um ploft, abriu os olhos imediatamente e passou a mão no cabelo, sentindo um besouro entre seus dedos.

Gritando tão alto que fez alguns pássaros por perto levantarem vôo, ela deu um salto ao mesmo tempo em que jogava o bicho longe.

No momento em que ela saltou, ele pode ver o que a água escondera até agora: o corpo perfeito completamente nu. Apesar de usar a sedução para conseguir informações, ela nunca precisara mostrar muito o corpo. Afinal, também embriagava a vitima. E depois de embriagado, fazia-os falar apenas se insinuando.

Mas, agora, podia ver tudo. Seus olhos quase saíram, do tanto que ele os arregalou.

A idéia era só assustá-la, não fazê-la sair da água. Se bem que, talvez o plano tenha saído melhor do que ele imaginara.

Ino continuava pulando na água – apenas por histeria, por que o bicho já estava longe.

Uma idéia perversa passou por sua mente. Fingiria que ouvira os gritos e apareceria lá. Mas sem a toalha, claro. Seria hilário ver a reação dela.

Sem perder mais tempo, ele voltou ao local que estava antigamente e começou a correr na direção da outra, dando a entender que estava apenas relaxando nas águas quando ouviu um grito, e sendo o bom homem que ele era, resolveu ir investigar, caso alguém precisasse de ajuda.

Tomando seu ar mais preocupado, ele chegou correndo lá, nu, perguntando:

_"O que aconteceu aqui? Eu tava na outra terma e ouvi gritos..."_ Mas ele, que antes só vira o corpo nu de longe, se espanta ao vê de perto. Suas palavras morram na boca e sua brincadeira vai por água abaixo quando sentiu seu sangue se dirigir para uma certa região ao sul do seu corpo.

Ele engoliu seco, principalmente ao ver que a loira o olhava espantada e com um certo tom avermelhado nas suas bochechas.

Provavelmente porque havia alguém ali, ou talvez, porque ela tenha notado um certo detalhe sobre ele, ou ainda também, ter notado que ele não estava usando uma toalha.

_"Vai lá gênio, ótima idéia a sua, de não usar toalha". _Como se uma toalha fosse impedir o volume. Ele, assim como a loira, corou furiosamente.

Ela ficou estática, mas depois de passado o choque, começou a berrar como louca. _"Pervertido! Pervertido"_ gritava, pulando na água, tentando se cobrir de todas as formas possíveis.

Ele nem ouvia o que ela dizia, só observava como a água batia no corpo dela, para depois descer, fazendo a pele brilhar na luz da lua. E fazendo com que sua ereção ficasse ainda mais evidente.

Num impulso desenfreado, entrou na água, ficando frente a frente com ela. Segurou-a pelos pulsos, que estavam cerrados e beijou-lhe os lábios rudemente.

Ela arregalou os olhos, pois além de um cara qualquer vê-la nua, ele ainda a estava agarrando.

Ah, mas isso não ficaria assim. Ela era Ino Yamanaka e NINGUÉM a agarrava contra sua vontade e saía vivo. Ela o empurrou para longe, e já ia dar-lhe um soco bem dado nas costelas quando, num piscar de olhos, ele saiu do seu alcance.

-Tá querendo fazer o que garotinha?

-Olha aqui – ela disse apontando o dedo na direção dele – Você pode ser um ninja, mas ninguém me agarra e sai ileso!

- Primeiramente, eu não sou um ninguém, sou irmão do Kazekage e meu nome é Kankurou. Em segundo lugar, eu só te agarrei pra ver se você calava essa sua boca enorme, que estava começando a me dar dor de cabeça. E outra... – nessa hora ele a olhou de cima a baixo – Se você estivesse se importando tanto, não estaria 'dançando' para mim.

Ino ficou vermelha e cobriu os seios com as mãos e sentou-se nas águas para cobrir sua parte de baixo rapidamente.

- E-Eu me-me esqueci!– gaguejou – Mas só porque você me deixou nervosa!

-Ah, então que dizer que meu beijo te deixa nervosa? – ainda com o mesmo sorrisinho no rosto.

-Não, er, sim... Ah, cala a boca seu ero!

O sorriso de Kankurou desapareceu na hora.

-Eu não sou ero!

- Ero sim, mil vezes. Seu pervertido, pior que o Jiraya! Só que ele é um sannin lendário, não sai mostrando uma coisa minúscula como essas por ai! – ela disse, apontando para o meio das coxas dele.

Ele olhou para ela incrédulo. Ela realmente tivera a audácia de chamar seu equipamento de minúsculo?

Não pretendia fazer nada com ela, só queria assustá-la. Mas agora que ela tivera a ousadia de chamar seu equipamento de pequeno, tinha que proteger sua honra.

- Nenhuma mulher me chama de minúsculo e sai impune. Vou ter que te mostrar quem é o minúsculo, Yamanaka. – ele disse, ameaçadoramente.

-Não se atreva a chegar nem mais um passo na minha direção, está ouvindo?!

Kankurou apenas arqueou uma sobrancelha e lentamente deu um passo na direção dela.

-Pode ir parando aí mesmo...!

- Parar? Você não pensou em parar sua língua antes de dizer o que disse. Agora quer que eu pare, loirinha? Nem pensar. – agora já estava cara a cara com a loira, que estava assustada com o tom ameaçador da voz dele.

Ele, vendo-a naquele estado, sorriu maliciosamente e selou seus lábios nos dela, num beijo sôfrego e violento. Ino tentava lutar contra o beijo enquanto tentava cobrir o corpo.

Kankurou, por sua vez, corria uma mão por todo o corpo dela, apertando a outra firmemente em suas costas

ankurouo tntavaor forma, enqntopara que ela não fugisse. Ela finalmente parou de tentar se cobrir, para tentar empurrá-lo. Infelizmente ele foi mais rápido e segurou-a pelos braços, afastando-os de seu corpo e se distanciando um pouco, só para poder vê-la descoberta, fazendo a kunoichi corar furiosamente. Sentiu novamente o sangue correr em suas partes baixas e ela corou mais furiosamente ao perceber.

Ele voltou a atacá-la com mais voracidade, suas mãos apertando rudemente as costas da loira que estava sem reação. Ela podia sentir a rigidez contra seu ventre, quase machucando-a. Por algum motivo, ao invés de intimidá-la, aquilo pareceu extremamente sexy. Seu corpo e sua mente diziam que não, mas seu subconsciente estava querendo dizer que sim.

- Tenho que te ensinar uma lição, Yamanaka. Você vai ver quem é minúsculo - ele disse, sedutoramente, entre seus lábios. Continuou a beijá-la e acariciá-la.

Ela sentia que seu subconsciente começava a querer dominá-la e lutava contra isso. Só esperava ser forte o bastante para continuar lutando até que ele desistisse daquela idéia maluca. Coisa que, com certeza, não aconteceria tão cedo a julgar pela rigidez crescente no ventre da loira.

-Vai me estuprar só para me ensinar uma lição? - Ela diz ao conseguir afastar um pouco os lábios. Ele a olhou, sério.

- Eu não vou te estuprar, você vai querer isso...Acredite. - Ele disse antes de começar a lamber e morder o pescoço dela, deixando-a sem fala.

Como ambos já estavam sem roupas, Kankurou não teve que perder tempo despindo-os. Foi baixando seu beijos, dos lábios para o pescoço e depois para o colo da loira. Ino notou que ele afrouxou um pouco o aperto em suas mãos e com uma puxou os cabelos dele com força para tentar impedi-lo de fazer o que ela sabia que faria.

Ele apenas soltou um gemido de dor e segurou-a pelos pulsos novamente, prendendo os movimentos das mãos dela, e voltou sua atenção para a atividade inacabada. Ino sentiu os lábios dele se fechando sobre um mamilo e por pouco não conseguiu segurar o gemido que queria escapar por seus lábios.

Infelizmente para ela, os ouvidos sensíveis de Kankurou perceberam a agitação e ele sorriu ao olhar para ela.

-Eu disse, você vai aproveitar isto tanto quanto eu... - ele usou seu chakra para prender as mãos dela acima da cabeça, como se fosse uma marionete.

Desceu seus beijos pelo ventre macio até a parte mais sensível da garota, mas, ao contrário do que ela imaginou, ele não a tocou. Dirigiu-se para seu tornozelo, onde começou a beijar e mordiscar. Subiu as carícias como trilha pelas pernas da kunoichi. Quando chegou a suas coxas, usou as mãos para separá-las, dando-lhe uma visão completa das partes íntimas da loira. Voltou seus beijos para a parte interna das coxas, fazendo pequenas menções de tocar sua feminilidade, provocando.

Ino não estava mais racionalizando direito. Queria e não queria; sua respiração estava descompassada. Ouviu a voz dele dizendo, por entre suas coxas:

-Me diga o que você quer loira.

Ele a estava provocando. Isso foi o bastante para que ela decidisse que NÃO queria. Tentou fechar as pernas, para afastá-lo. Grande erro. Isso apenas aproximou-o mais. Com o rosto entre as pernas dela, ele provocou:

- É isso ai, garota.

E, depois disso, Ino só pode sentir o contado da língua dele em si.Todos os pensamentos de tirar ele dali escaparam voando de sua mente. Por mais que ela quisesse mandá-lo se , principalmente pelos coisas que havia lhe dito, incrível como agora ela esqueceu totalmente qualquer idéia do tipo, e só pode se aproximar mais, querendo aumentar o contato. O que o fez sorrir de satisfação, enquanto empurrava o quadril dela para baixo novamente,impedindo a ação.

-Ah não loirinha, quem manda aqui sou eu e sou eu quem vai fazer o que quiser e como quiser.

Ino abriu a boca para responder:

-Então cala a boca e faz algo logo.

Essa resposta foi tão inesperada que deixou o garoto atordoado por alguns segundos, antes de resolver fazer o que ela havia sugerido (Nunca que ele iria dizer que ela havia mandado). Ela só pode observar com olhos arregalados quando ele levantou da água. Seu membro ereto. Sem duvidas, não era minúsculo. Ele liberou o chakra das mãos dela. Com as próprias mãos, abriu as coxas dela o máximo que pode e posicionou-se.

Percebendo o que aconteceria, Ino imediatamente rolou por cima dele.

- Não pense que vou te deixar controlar a noite toda. - Ela provocou e baixou os lábios para beijá-lo.

Ela passou os lábios de leve nos dele, como se fosse uma sombra, e desceu para o pescoço do jovem, onde ela aplicou mais força nos beijos, passando a língua e mordendo, só para ouvi-lo prender a respiração e deixar um som passar pela garganta, sem deixá-lo passar pelos lábios. Foi aí que ela decidiu que o faria gritar seu nome, só para deixar de ser tão convencido, e ah, ela iria se divertir muito nessa nova 'missão'.

Baixou cada vez mais seus beijos. Quando chegou ao ponto onde queria, o membro dele, apenas beijou a região ao redor, deixando seus lábios apenas roçarem na base. Podia ouvi-lo gemer baixinho. Mas não queria baixinho. Queria que ele gritasse seu nome tão alto que poderia ser ouvido em Konoha.

Continuou a provocá-lo. Passou a língua pelo comprimento, sugando forte o topo, enquanto suas mãos acariciavam a base. Ela pôde ouvi-lo soltar um grunhido desesperado enquanto levantava os quadris, de maneira semelhante a que ela fizera algum tempo atrás. _"Hora da vingança, baby"._

- Você quer isso? - ela perguntou. - Então peça.

Ele processou as palavras dela lentamente. O que ela queria dizer com aquilo?

- O quê? -ele conseguiu dizer.

- Se você quiser isso, terá que pedir. - ela respodeu- Vamos lá, só umas palavrinhas. E depois, muito prazer. - ela provocava agora com a língua.

- Ah! Po-por favor. - ele pediu.

- Por favor, o quê? O que você quer? Vamos, diga. Quero te ouvir.

E sugou maliciosamente a ponta dele.

- Ah, por favor, me chupe, Ino!

Foi só o que ela precisou ouvir. Mas, ao invés de fazer o que ele pedia, Ino subiu por cima dele e sentou nos seus quadris.

- Vou te dar coisa melhor. - ela exclamou, mexendo os quadris por cima da ereção dele, mas sem deixá-lo penetrar.

-Ah Ino, por favor...

Ele a segurou pelo quadril e forçou para baixo, no mesmo tempo em que se projetava para frente, entrando com força na garota e fazendo os dois gemerem com o contato. Aproveitou o momento de distração da garota para inverter as posições, pois não estava gostando dela por cima. Era uma posição incomoda, ainda mais na água, onde ele estava forçando a coluna para se manter levantado e não se afogar. Virou-a, colocando os dois numa posição onde ninguém corria o risco de se afogar: ela de costas para si, apoiada com as mãos na beira das pedras, ele por trás.

-O que...

-Calma, é que você ficaria muito decepcionada se eu me afogasse antes de poder terminar com você. - Ele disse na orelha dela e ficou satisfeito ao sentir o corpo sob si estremecer.

Lentamente, começou a investir contra ela. Bem lentamente, para que ela sentisse cada centímetro do corpo dele agindo contra o seu. Ela empinou-se para trás, num pedido para que ele aumentasse o ritmo. Mas ele a segurava e diminuía novamente.

-Ah Kankuro, qualé... - Ela meio brigou, meio gemeu.

-O que foi Ino?

Ela notou que ele havia dito seu nome sem qualquer som irônico, e notou que ela havia feito o mesmo,inconscientemente.

- O que foi?Você ainda pergunta? - Ela disse enquanto tentava aumentar a fricção dos corpos, remexendo o seu.

-Ah, entendi. - ele respondeu. Queria continuar a provocá-la, mas não às custas do próprio prazer. E sentia uma enorme necessidade de sentir esse prazer.

Aumentou gradativamente o ritmo. Ino gemia de acordo com a velocidade e força com que ele a penetrava. Ela ouvia o som das águas que se mexiam e o som dele em encontro ao seu corpo, que só serviam para deixá-la cada vez mais excitada

- Ah, Kan-ku...

-Ino... - ele recitou seu nome baixo e começou a deliberadamente passar as mãos por todo pedaço de pele dela que conseguia, sem em nenhum momento diminuir a velocidade, muito pelo contrario, ao passar as mãos pelos seios da garota e ouvi-la gemer mais selvagemente ele aumentou a força, fazendo com que os dois gemessem em uníssono.

Quando a ouviu gritar e gemer mais alto,praticamente gritando, sentiu que ela havia chegado ao seu clímax; aumentou a velocidade das investidas, mas, antes que pudesse liberar-se, saiu de dentro dela.

Sua essência jorrou diretamente contra as coxas dela.

- Por que você tirou antes? - ela perguntou ofegante.

-Por que, por mais que você seja uma gracinha, eu não pretendo ter filhos agora, mesmo eles vindo a ser as mais belas crianças de Suna.

A vontade dela era de dar uma resposta mal-criada, mas estava cansada demais para gastar o fôlego brigando, por isso só se virou e deitou novamente na água, não dando a mínima importância para sua nudez.

- Eh, tem razão. Nem eu. - ela respondeu.

Ele deitou-se em cima dela, dando um selinho em seus lábios. Os selinhos foram descendo até o pescoço. Ino observou atônita que ele estava tentando recomeçar tudo de novo.

- Kankurou. Eu tenho que sair.- ela interrompeu-o. - tenho que voltar para konoha agora.

Ele só olhou para ela por uns minutos em silêncio, antes de sorrir os sorrisos que ela já se acostumara e continuar o que estava fazendo.

-Você não me ouviu?

-Ouvi, mais você vai voltar comigo para Suna.

- O QUÊ?! - a loira exclamou.

-Você me ouviu. - ele parou o que estava fazendo e apoiou a cabeça no estômago dela - Como irmão do Kazekage, eu peço seus serviços para me escoltar de volta para Suna, e de lá mando uma mensagem a sua Hokage explicando o porque de você ainda não ter voltado e pedindo seus serviços por algum tempo...

-Eu tenho compromissos semana que vem.

-Ok então, peço seus serviços por uma semana.

Eles ficaram se encarando, até que ela sorriu.

-Muito bem, como uma ninja da folha não posso negar um pedido de proteção a uma pessoa tão importante como você, pois se algo acontecesse, seria minha culpa... Então parece que não há alternativa além de lhe acompanhar de volta pra Suna, não?

-Exatamente. - ele deu um selinho em seus lábios.

Um acordo silencioso foi selado.

FIM.

**N/A: Devo acrescentar que essa fic foi feito com ajuda da Luh-sama, escrita exatamente meio a meio comigo.**

**O nome significa Água Quente, em francês.**

**Já tenho outras fics em andamento, mais só vou postar depois de ter um número decentes de review, para ver se vocês apreciam meio jeito de criar histórias. Onegai?**


End file.
